Shugo Chara: Truth Or Dare!
by Rima-chan
Summary: It's summer and the whole Shugo Chara cast are having a sleepover at Rima's! Read as they answer, obey, or challenge others in their game! You can even challenge the cast yourselves! Any dare or question is allowed. - Just in case, RATED M -
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I am Nami-chan and it's my first time to submit a story here at FanFiction! I will be writing a Shugo Chara fan fic! This time, it's a truth or dare Shugo Chara fan fiction!_

_Have fun reading!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Sleepover<strong>_

_It's summer vacation, and the guardians just graduated. Everyone's busy because of this season, well, not the guardians. They're just sitting around, watching television. Until someone just thought of something._

Amu POV

_Ring, ring, ring. There goes my phone. I picked it up and check, and it was Rima who is calling me. "Rima! What's up?!", I said to her. She answered, "Nothing much... Hey! I got an idea!" Then, I asked her, "What?!" She said, "Sleepover at my house? My parents are gone for weeks and I'm left alone so, what do you think?" When I heard what she said, I jumped out of joy! "Guardians sleepover!", I yelled. "Hey, hey, keep it down! But, actually, it's not only the guardians I'm inviting, so are Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto, the whole group!" I don't know what she's thinking, but, whatever, "Okay. Bye!"_

Normal POV

_A letter arrived to each of those who are invited. It says that they are invited to a sleepover at Rima's. Everyone who are invited were delighted. They were so happy they could get together for some weeks._

_"Rima-chi!", Yaya yelled. Rima sighs and said, "Yaya, don't yell while you're on phone! That is just so rude!" Yaya, in a way, ignored Rima's words. "Yaya is so excited for a sleepover!", Yaya said excitedly. "That's better", Rima declared. "Yaya, you're too excited!", she continued. "Yaya can't help it! Yaya already packed her things!", Yaya said. "You meant your toys and candies?", Rima asked her. "Plus a lot of cute baby clothes!", Yaya exclaimed. "It's 'baby-like clothes' not 'baby clothes'!", Rima corrected Yaya. "Yaya is so excited!", Yaya replied to Rima, changing their conversation's topic. Rima sighed and replied, "Oh, Yaya..."_

_...Hours have passed... It's night, and it's time for their sleepover._

_"Ding dong.", there goes the doorbell._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter! And if you wanted to give dares and questions to the cast, please tell me via PM! Any dare or question is allowed. An original character of yours is also accepted, just please tell me herhis whole personality. R and R everyone! Ciao~_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola everyone! I am back! It's chapter two and it's where all of the dares and asking questions happen. Thank you for reading the previous chapter and reading this one. Thank you so much!_

_Please sit, relax, and read!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Rimahiko Scene<em>**

_"Rima!", Amu yelled. All of them are standing in front of Rima's house. They are all ready for the sleepover. "Amu!", Rima said as she go out. "Hey! Don't forget about us!", Kukai said. "Whatever. Amu come in!", Rima said as she keep her coolness on. "Uh... Rima, what about the others?", Amu asked. "They can all just come in!", Rima said as she roll her eyes. The rest of the group stopped for a while and sighed thinking, "Rima never did change..."_

_"There's a room to the left, which is my bedroom. There is also another room to the right, which is the maid's room. The girls will sleep in my bedroom and the boys will sleep in maid's room.", Rima instructed. "What?! Maid's room?!", Ikuto whined. "Stop whining start moving.", Rima said. "Yay! Rhymy rhymes! Yaya loves rhymes!", Yaya declared. "Like I said, stop whini—", Rima was interrupted by Nagihiko. "Rima, don't. You know Yaya's only twelve. You should stop whining and start caring.", Nagihiko said. "Shut up. Purple-head.", Rima said. "Oh! Someone's embarrassed!", Ikuto said. "Can we please place our things now?!", Utau whined. "Yeah, let's go.", Amu said._

_After they all placed their things, they gather up in the living room. "What should we do now?", Kukai asked. "Ooh! Yaya knows!", Yaya said. "Okay Yaya, what is it?", Tadase said. "Truth or dare time!", Yaya said. "That's a great idea, Yaya!", Tadase said to Yaya happily. "Now, let us start the game. Rima should go first.", Tadase said. "I dare purple-head...", Rima said with a smirk. She leaned closer Nagihiko, and whisper something to him. "Amu... I have a confession to make...", Nagihiko said as he clear his throat. "Yes Na-gi-kun?", Amu said sweetly. "I—", Nagi paused. "I knew it! Nagi, you do like me!", Amu said. "Actually...", Nagihiko said. "That's not what you're going to say. Am I right?", Amu said to him. "Yes", Nagihiko answered. "What is it?", Amu wandered. "I—I—I wanted to say that—that—Na—Na—NADESHIKO IS NOT REAL! I'M JUST CROSSDRESSING!", Nagihiko confessed. Amu burst into tears. She don't know what to say. Luckily, Tadase cut the scene. "Fujisaki-san, your next."_

_After the big confession, it's time for Nagihiko's big question... "Rima, truth or dare?", Naghiko asked. Rima giggled and said "Easy... Truth!" Hearing Rima's answer made Nagihiko smirked. He always had something planned. "Truth, huh? Well, will you like me since I just confessed to Amu that I'm also Nadeshiko? Or will you not? Why?", Nagihiko asked. Everyone has a big smirk on their face. They knew that Rima's answer was "Yes, yes, Nagi-kun!", but, Rima, is shy and cold. "No! Your hair is purple and your a cross dresser!", Rima blushed. Her face was completely red. "Rima, your just denying your own feeling. We already knew you liked Nagihiko!", Utau said. "I DO NOT!", Rima denied._

_"I hate Nagi!", Rima yelled to the heavens._

* * *

><p><em>Not all the dares and truths are placed here. I have a "schedule" for those.<em>

_Thank you Magi-chan and Wendy-chan for your suggestions!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys! This is Nima-chan reporting, "I got chapter 3!" Thank you for all of your support!_

_Relax, sit, and read!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Love... Triangle?<em>**

_"Nagi? Not purple-head?!", Kukai teased. "My tongue must have... SLIPPED!", Rima said. "Oh really?", Ikuto asked Rima. "Yeah!... Can we continue that stupid game please?!", Rima yelled. "Well, then, since you asked for it.", Nagihiko said._

_After the Rimahiko scene, they continued the game. "I think it's your turn again Rima, since Fujisaki-san asked you a question.", Tadase said. "Okay I dare—", Rima's words were cut. "Hey, hey, hey! Pipsqueak! You forgot to ask, 'truth or dare'?!", Ikuto yelled. "For the second time.", Nagihiko chimes in. "Shut up. Okay Utau, truth or dare?", Rima asked. "Well, dare.", Utau answered. "Okay then! I dare you to let you hair out!", Rima said. "WHAT?! My pigtails reach to my mid-thigh! And you want me to let them out! NO!", Utay denied. "Yaya want to see Utau-ni-chan's hair out!", Yaya said. "Yeah, Utau, let them out!", Kukai agreed. "Fine, fine, fine.", Utau said. Finally, Utau let her hair out. "Utau! Your hair almost reach the floor!", Amu yelled. "Utau, your hair is very soft, long, and silky. Your hair is very beautiful.", Rima said. _

_"Anybody knows where Kairi is?", Kukai wandered. "Tryin' to change the topic, Kukai-sama?", Tadase teased. "Yes, and I just wanna know where he is.", Kukai explained. "He said he's gonna be late.", Utau said. "Why? Yaya wants to see Kairi!", Yaya asked. "Stuck with an argument with his sister.", Utau said. "Ohh, I see.", Kukai said. Rima yelled. "Are we going to play or not?!" Utau sighed and said, "Yes, pipsqueak."_

_"Okay, Ikuto truth or dare?", Utau asked. "Well, dare, and may I request seven minutes in heaven with someone?", Ikuto asked. Utau smirked, "Even better, I dare you to dance to 'I'm sexy and I know it' and Amu has to watch it... Closer than anybody else..." Hearing that made Rima pull Amu closer to where Ikuto will dance. "Hey! Rima!", Amu complained. But that just made Ikuto and Utau help Rima. After pulling Amu towards Ikuto, Ikuto start to dance. Everyone laugh and laugh at Ikuto, except for Amu, who was grossed out._

_After Ikuto danced, it's his turn to dare or ask someone. "Amu-koi, truth or dare?", he asked. Amu is shaking because of his question. "D-d-dare...", she answered. "Okay, I dare you to answer one question.", Ikuto said. "Huh?", Amu, Tadase, and Utau said in unison. "Do you think I'm hot when I dance?", Ikuto asked. Tadase and Utau said in unison, "Yes, Amu, do you think he's hot?" Tadase and Utau are having dark auras around them. "K-ka-kinda, plus gross.", Amu answered. Tadase furiously asked, "CAN SOMEBODY SAY THE KEYWORD?!" Utau, smirking, said, "Okay then prince!" Both of them, facing their rivals, have a darker aura surrounding them. "PRINCE?! PRINCE?! I AM THE KING! I AM THE KING! I SHALL AVENGE OUR LOVE!", Prince, I meant, King Tadase said furiously. Utau joined the "battle of love" and yelled, "AMU YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!"_

_"Should we let them continue?", Nagihiko asked Rima. "Before someone, by someone I meant Kukai-sama, joins them?", he continued. "Naahh, I think it will be fun if someone joins, too.", Rima said. "I'll never join it.", Kukai chimes in. "Hey!", Kukai yelled. "Thank you, Kukai-sama. Still playing the game?", Nagihiko asked. "Why of course! Purple-head!", Utau said. Rima yelled, "Don't copy my words!"_

_"It's my turn now.", Amu said. "Amu, oh, fair maiden, dare me to be with you forever.", Tadase said, handing Amu red roses. "Someone give him the bucket!", Amu panicked. "I'll do it.", Rima said. After Rima put the bucket on Tadase, Amu started to give out her dare or ask a question. "Kukai, truth or dare?", Amu asked. "Just to be safe, truth.", Kukai said. "Okay, do you think Utau is hot when she let her hair hang loose?", Amu asked. "Of course, I do! I'm Kukai! And I like Utau!", Ikuto said, imitating Kukai. "Don't push him! It might get awkward!", Amu said. Kukai was surely annoyed by the two. He said, "Well, I think she is!" Rima, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Amu all teased them in unison, "Kutau is the best! Kutau is the best!" Utau yelled, "No! Rimahiko is!" But Kukai refuse to this. "No Amuto!", he yelled. The whole group, except Yaya, fight over and over just to prove that Kutau, Rimahiko, or Amuto is the best. They didn't notice what time is it. The fight was interrupted because of a growling sound._

_"Yaya is hungry!", Yaya yelled._

* * *

><p><em>Just to avoid confusion:<em>

_Utau is mad at Ikuto for asking Amu that question instead of her, Utau is mad at Amu because Ikuto asked her that question. Tadase is mad at Ikuto because of jealousy._


End file.
